This invention relates to loop type connectors to be used to securely connect articles such as the shoes of a pair with each other and with a price tag or the like.
Connectors formed of synthetic resin for connecting articles with each other have previously been integrally molded in large quantities and have been extensively used in place of string or cord connectors. Examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 11373/1971, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 117268/1976 and Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 39739/1972, 4947/1975 and 6373/1976.
Prior known connector devices comprise a first type which can be unlocked after being locked and a second type which cannot be unlocked after being locked. The second type of connector cannot be unlocked unless the connector is broken and destroyed and is therefore utilized for various uses that dictate the essential need of non-separation or articles from each other or from price tags or identifying tags.
It is necessary that such connectors can be positively and easily locked without being disconnected after being locked; moreover, such articles must be easy to lock without requiring any excessive force or dexterity.
However, the conventional connectors have not always been satisfactory with respect to the need for locking ease and workability.
Thus, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved plastic connector.